Norihide Yuki
Norihide Yuki is a Jonin rank ninja from Kirigakure that grew up alongside the hiding clansmen of the Yuki Clan as a result of the civil war outbreak between Clans. He grew up in Kirigakure just after the reign of Yagura employing the blood mist name, much like Chōjūrō (Waterkai). In fact at times they were seen training together. Norihide is a user of the Kinjutsu Chimera Technique, he uses this because he felt disadvantaged in his own clan as he wasn't able to use their Kekkei Genkai, the Ice Release. He learned about it from Hiruko personally but ran off as he didn't believe in any of things that he did. However, Norihide was able to reach immortality unlike his teacher but this was most likely because he never had anyone stop him nor make other villages suspicious of his movement to gain Kekkei Genkais. Norihide Yuki now possess the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai using the excuse of him being a late bloomer even though he managed to get it off of an clansman before he died. He use the Chimera Technique to retrieve the Byakugan on his own from the Hyūga Clan and was able to get the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai through the help of Hiruko which enabled him to get the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. Background Norihide grew up in a village in the Land of Water (Njalm) where a few of the Yuki Clan had gathered, it was there that their clan elders wanted to ensure the development for the future of their clan and forced each child, both boys and girls to go through training in hopes of restoring their clan and to be acknowledged. Norihide at the age of 6 started training intensively while being watched by his clansmen including his cousin Norifusa Yuki, his siblings and parents. He learned many jutsu's of Water Release and Wind Release in the hopes of being able to combine them for thier clans Kekkei Genkai. But by the age of 9, Norihide had only mastered the Water Release jutsu's and was unable to excell at Wind Release. He also did a chakra affinity test more than once as they clan thought he was just a 'late bloomer'. Before his 10th birthday he was taken to the borders of the Land of Water (Njalm) to see for the last time if he was able to produce Ice Release. But once again nothing happened and was chased by his own family out been driven to naming himself an orphan and homeless from being disregarded by his own family. He never held any grudges against his clan as he knew they only wanted the best and set out to become better. Hiruko Just to make it clear, Norihide most certainly didn't learn the Chimera Technique off of the puppet as it turns out to be the missing-nin from Konohagakure. He met Hiruko who was just laying out in the open, resting after running from ninja's of a village. It was this moment where the two first saw eye to eye and acknowledged each other for being cast away from their respective villages. The two got on well even though there was a distinct age difference. It was around two years later after travelling and learning everything about the Chimera Technique that Norihide would first be able to try it for his 12th birthday, being a skilled ninja with mastery over the Water Release jutsu, and formidable skills in using his Kunai and Senbon. Hiruko and him both went to Kumogakure and captured two users of the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai, but unknown to Norihide at the time after he absorbed the unconscious ninja through the Chimera Technique. He gained the ninja's chakra and because the Kumo ninja had such a large reserve it dramatically increased his own than from his original level which was a little under average. It was also here in Kumogakure that him and Hiruko got seperated, straying to their own paths and nor in future did they ever search for each other realising how each one of them was being used for each others personal gain. After both of them got chased and nearly killed, Hiruko disappeared without second thought for Norihide leaving him to fend for himself, which he narrowly escaped. Return of Norihide On his way back to Kirigakure, Norihide ran into a lone Hyūga Clan ninja, although he thought it was suspicious seeing him alone. Norihide took his chances and rendered him unconscious, he was able to quickly absorb the ninja's Kekkei Genkai and flee with the hopes that no one had seen him or was there to attack/ambush. After successfully recovering now two Kekkei Genkais in just a matter of a week, he became more confident in himself with his current abilities. Now having acquired the Storm Release and Byakugan Kekkei Genkai and his mastery over Water Release. After running his train of thought on how far he had come he decided to return to his homeland in the hopes of being able to reunite with his family and clan even though they banished him. He remained hopeful that because of his new abilities that they would accept him. Following the long journey home and finally reaching his destination, his family was more than excited to see him again and how much he had grown and the fact that he stayed alive and had not died. In the wake to his arrival in the village, the clans elders or at least what was left of them, the last one convened a private meeting in his house and as the clan all waited for what was to happen of Norihide he approved to stay and be welcomed back into as a Yuki Clan member, even though his 'known' Kekkei Genkai, which was a result of the Chimera Technique, his Storm Release. With the celebration of a huge feast, Norihide took the liberty to talk again with the clan elder. When the elder found out about how he was able to gain Kekkei Genkais. The elder chose to sacrifice his life out of the guilt for sending Norihide away and present him with his Ice Release along with his powerful chakra reserves and ability to absorb chakra from a water source. Skipping details from what happened after the party, a funeral was followed but no body of the elder was ever found causing a massive stir up amongst the clansmen. It was also this year that Norihide, his older brother and cousin would pass their Chunin Exams and become exemplary Jonin in Kirigakure. Personality Appearance Abilities Though Norihide was born with no natural special abilities even as he did hail from the Yuki Clan. He compensated this by using the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu developed by Hiruko allowing him and other users to obtain physical abilities, including Kekkei Genkais by integrating the bodies of another shinobi with his own. Having already mastered Water Release before gaining a Kekkei Genkai, he was able to easily obtain the four others. Having four Kekkei Genkais from other Shinobi Countries, Norihide possesses other abilities and physical traits from his targets, such as enhanced strength, and increased chakra reserves. He can even use them as if they were his own and was able to achieve immortality through the 'Heaven', 'Human' and 'Earth' conditions that he was able to uncover. Nature Transformation Through the Chimera Technique, Norihide had acquired four elemental Kekkei Genkai's:Boil Release, Ice Release, Storm Release and the Byakugan. He is able to use them all to their full extent mastering as many known techniques there are. Most of the time he would typically engage in fight using his Byakugan or the Ice Release/Storm Release Kekkei Genkai in conjunction with each other as the two natured kekkei's complement his acquired Byakugan. Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Jonin Category:Yuki Clan Category:Shinobi Category:Biologist